There is an ever-increasing need for alternative energy sources to reduce society's demand for fossil fuels. For example, solar and wind energy are alternative energy sources that are freely available and produce zero emissions.
In addition to the increasing desire for improved energy production, there is a growing need for improved energy access. For example, there is an increasing desire for distributed energy, which is energy that is created, stored, and/or used locally on a small scale, as opposed to on a larger scale such as large wind farms or power plants operated by utility companies. Distributed or local energy can be implemented to support off-grid sites (i.e., sites that are not connected to a regional power grid) or it can supplement on-grid sites.
As portable devices and wireless communications become more prevalent in modern society, there is also a need to improve access to signals and electricity. For example, many places where people gather lack sufficient access to communication signals like wireless internet or cellular signals, or power for charging devices. In a particular example, attendees of major sporting events, conferences, concerts, or parks often find that cellular coverage is weak, unreliable, or nonexistent. People in certain areas, like cities, parks, or college campuses, often find themselves out of range of wireless internet.
As society becomes increasingly dependent on portable devices and wireless communications, damage to infrastructure that impedes access to electricity or cellular and other wireless communications networks can be catastrophic for people relying on that infrastructure. For example, natural disasters may destroy communications towers and elements of the power grid. Likewise, such disasters or other events may impact security in a town or city. Damage to infrastructure, such as the damage caused by natural disasters or other events, may necessitate temporary support when communications networks, power grids, or both go down.
One problem with existing technology, such as distributed energy sources or wireless communications repeaters like cellular towers, is that they may be large, obstructive, or otherwise aesthetically displeasing, especially in certain urban or rural environments. They may also be difficult to transport, install, and/or power.